Time Stands Still
by angels.02.music
Summary: Freddie was kneeling beside Sam, unsure of what to do. Just then Sam’s head was bent down and she was coughing up more blood than she has the whole day." response to CG’s Best Sad Seddie Story... Seddie... i do not own iCarly. One Shot.


**Hey! So this is a response to Cassie Green's Best Sad Seddie story challenge :P hope you guys like it.**

**Time Stands Still**

Freddie Benson had his head held high, his posture screaming that he was about to do something of utmost importance and he was radiating with so much courage.

Everybody eyed him as he made his way to his locker. Everybody was aware of what he was planning to do today. He, Freddie Benson, was finally about to admit to her, that he loved her. He was going to admit his love, to the one and only… Sam Puckett. So I guess know you all understand why everybody was admiring his courage.

He fixed his stuff and made his way to Sam and Carly's lockers. He took a deep breath. The sooner the better, he thought to himself.

He approached their lockers and grinned at the two girls. "Hey." He greeted them with a wave.

"Hey." Carly said cheerily, she looked kind of worried.

"Hey." Freddie's eyes grew wide. Sam looked pale and worn out.

"Sam are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." She said as she coughed and her knees buckled a bit.

"Oh… well… I was just going to say that…" Freddie began.

"Hold on." Sam said weakly as she suddenly made her way past them. She was walking a little wobbly but she managed to make her way to the bathroom. Carly looked at her worriedly, then faced Freddie.

"What were you saying?" She asked.

"Nothing…" Freddie muttered.

* * *

After that the warning bell rung. Both of them eyed the bathroom before making their way to their respective classrooms.

In the bathroom, Sam was doubled up against a sink, coughing like mad. Along the sink were spots of blood.

She finished up the last of her coughing fit and switched on the sink. She cleaned the sink away from any evidence of blood and also washed her mouth of all of the blood. She took a handkerchief from her back pocket and clutched it at her hand. She might need it.

She took a deep breath, trying to ignore the dizziness and the pain on her knees. Everything will be fine. It'll pass. She thought as she made her way out of the bathroom and to her classroom.

* * *

School for her wasn't so easy. She got detention for coming to class late, her handkerchief was slowly turning red from all of the times she coughed blood on it, and she was feeling dizzier than usual. Her knees buckling in pain wasn't helping either.

Carly and Freddie were starting to get worried, but Sam kept her handkerchief away from their view and just told them that she was fine, just tired. And damn was she tired.

Every time Freddie had a chance he tried to tell Sam that he loved her, but she kept erupting into coughing fits or excusing herself to the bathroom. The more this occurs the more worried he became and what he was trying to tell her kept on slipping from his mind, being replaced with worry and concern.

By lunch time things have gotten worse.

Sam was sitting on their usual lunch table, not touching her food. She just sat there, she could feel her heart pumping fast on her chest and she could also feel the sweat beads erupting on her forehead.

"Sam, that's it. I'm taking you to the clinic." Carly said as she stood up, grabbing Sam's arm and having her stand up with her.

"Carly, no. I'm fine." Sam said as she had another started to cough, good thing she had her handkerchief with her.

"No, Sam. You're obviously sick." Carly said as she started to drag Sam out of the cafeteria.

"No. I'm fi-." Just as they got out of the cafeteria, with Freddie behind them, Sam's knees buckled and soon she was kneeling on the floor, her handkerchief flying for her hand.

"Sam!" Two voices shouted at once.

Carly grabbed her handkerchief and stared at how much blood was on it. "Sam you were…"

Freddie was kneeling beside Sam, unsure of what to do. Just then Sam's head was bent down and she was coughing up more blood than she has the whole day.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted again, concern lacing through his voice. He grabbed hold of her shoulders as she coughed and coughed. After what seemed like forever Sam went limp on his hands. The worst came to his mind. He flipped Sam over and looked over her pale face, her lips smeared with blood.

"Sam! Sam! No!" He shouted. Just then his hands felt a heartbeat. His eyes filled with hope. She just passed out... "Carly call 911!" He shouted at her. She obliged.

* * *

The ambulance ride to the hospital was nerve wrecking. At first Carly wanted to be the one to come with Sam, but Freddie convinced her that he would be the one to go, since he still had a perfect school attendance record.

It was very… painful for Freddie to just stand there on an speeding ambulance, looking at Sam's chalky complexion, with people working medical stuff on her, it was something that could haunt him for the rest of my life. Once they arrived at the hospital E.R. her was immediately ushered to the waiting room while Sam was sped off to go see a doctor.

* * *

Freddie couldn't stop pacing. He must have annoyed the nurse already with his constant questions about how Sam was every five minutes. Carly and the others weren't here because they were still at school. He was sure Carly would notify Spencer, so he didn't have to talk to him, now he only has to call 2 different people. His mom, and Sam's. He decided to call Sam's mom first.

The phone just rang and rang until finally somebody picked up. Her mom was out on a modeling photo shoot somewhere in California, but she said that she was already on her way back home once she heard the news.

Okay, so one person down, one more to go. Freddie muttered to himself.

His mother's phone just kept on ringing until she finally picked up. He was blunt and straight to the point with her, brushing away her worries that he might catch something in the E.R. in the end he was able to let her allow him to stay. He told his mother that he would just get a ride with Spencer once they get there.

He placed his phone back on his pocket and resumed pacing. After an hour or two, but eternity to him a doctor approached him.

"Are you friend or family of Samantha Puckett?" the doctor asked.

"Sam? Yeah. Friend." Freddie said as he turned to face the doctor. "How is she?"

"She lost a large amount of blood, and we found out that she had a blood clot on her lung. We are having her take some medicine to reduce the blood clot, she will have to be hospitalized for quite a while. But all in all, she will be alright." The doctor said with a smile.

Relief spread over Freddie's face. "Can I see her?" He asked the doctor.

"Of course. I think she might be conscious by now." The doctor nodded as he guided Freddie to a room.

Freddie gingerly opened the hospital door to see Sam propped up on a hospital bed, watching some T.V. there was an IV drip, a bag of blood, also with a drip, and tubes by her nose, giving her oxygen.

She smiled lightly when Freddie entered the room.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She replied.

"How are you?" he asked as he sat down on a plastic chair beside her bed.

"Eh, other than needles and tubes all over my arm and face I'm fine." She said with a faint smile.

"Aah… you got me worried though." Freddie said.

Sam had a hint of apology in her eyes, but then she changed the subject. "Where's Carly and Spencer?" She asked.

"They're probably on their way here, school must be over." Freddie said as he glanced at the clock.

"Ah…" Sam nodded.

"Sam…" Freddie took a deep breath, Sam just looked at him questioningly. "There was something I really have to tell you… but I keep on getting well… cut off." He grinned a little sadly.

"What?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well… I just wanted to say that I…" Freddie began.

"Sam? Time for you to rest." A nurse said coming in the room. She had a needle of, what might be, painkillers or something to knock Sam unconscious.

Freddie sighed as Sam nodded at the nurse and gave him an apologetic look as the nurse injected the needle on her IV drip. The nurse stayed there for a while until Sam's eyes were drooping and then the nurse left.

Soon Sam's eyes were closed. Freddie raised a hand and gently stroked her face, from her temple to the side of her jaw.

"I love you Sam." He whispered.

Sam's eyes opened just a bit as she smiled. "I love you too dork." With that she closed her eyes again and fell asleep.

**Ahh… well it's a one shot. Two shot if it includes the epilogue. :P hope you enjoyed the story! :)**


End file.
